I dont need a guy to make me happy or do I
by MistTwilight
Summary: Sakura haruno says she dont need a guy to make her happy, but what if someone comes into her life and makes her think differently. SasuSaku slight hinanaru, inokiba, inoshika, nejiten.
1. Meet Sakura Haruno

**Mist: hey people welcome to my fanfic.**

**Naruto: HI!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Sakura: Naruto i think you broke my ears.**

**Mist: mine too. **

**Naruto: i was just saying hi to the readers is that against the rules!**

**Mist: yup see its in my rule book. (takes out big rule book) **

**Naruto: thats one big book**

**Mist: yup and your gonna have to read it all**

**Naruto: NOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Mist: well anyway Sakura will u like to tell the readers something **

**Sakura: MistTwilight doesnt own naruto, but she does own this fanfic. **

* * *

Sakura's pov

" Ino I don't need a boyfriend right now I'm perfectly happy being single"

"But Sak you need a guy I mean come on I'm married already and I'm loving"

"Yeah well that's you Ino not me I don't need a guy to make me happy"

"Fine be alone for the rest of your life I got to go Kiba just got home"

"Bye pig"

"Later forehead"

Why can't Ino just accept the fact that I don't need a guy in my life to make me happy I am perfectly capable of making my life perfect as it is. Why should I date, I mean come on most guys just either date you for your body or just to make someone else jealous.

My name is Sakura Haruno, I have semi-long pink hair (yes my hair is naturally pink so what), and my eyes are a bright emerald Green. Apparently I am a doctor at the famous konoha Hospital. I am only 21 years old and yet I am one of the best doctors in all of Japan.

People say I have no life and I will die alone, well those people can go to heck. I have a life, I have great friends, I go to parties, I get drunk like any other 21 year old. I just don't feel like a guy would make my life any better, I have dated guys in the past but either he broke up with me or he cheated on me.

My friends are Ino, Tenten, Hinata.

Ino has long blonde hair that is always in a pony tail, her eyes are a light blue. I have known her since Kindergarten. We are practically like sister, she annoys me, she borrows my clothes, and she steals my food. I may hate her sometime but I still love her like a sister. Did I mention she was married to a guy named Kiba?

Tenten has long brown hair that is always kept up in two buns, and her eyes are a light brown. I have know Tenten since the 6th grade and she has always been there for me, If a guy broke up with me she would go up to him and say "is it because your gay", She is a total tom boy but she still acts girly, like around Neji her boy friend who doesn't believe in marriage.

Hinata has long blueish blackish hair, and her eyes are gray. Hinata has to be one of my most trusted friends, she's kind of shy like when she's around naruto. She has liked naruto since the first time she ever saw him. Me, Ino, and Tenten has been trying to get them together but every plan failed.

Crap I have to work tomorrow and well its 3:00am.

I got into my pajamas and went to sleep.

* * *

**Mist: Please review and you can have a cookie with any naruto characters face on it. **

**Naruto: can i have a cookie. **

**Mist: we need to save them for the reviewers**

**Naruto: aww ok**


	2. Meet Sasuke Uchiha

**Hey sorry i havent updated in a while**

**I dont own naruto, Breaking dawn or any of the songs **

* * *

**Bold for sakura talking on the phone **

_italics for the other person talking on the phone _

* * *

Sakura's POV

DING DING DIN-CRASH!!!!!!!

Crap that's my 76th alarm clock I broke this month, oh well. I got out off bed and headed to my closet but first tripping on a book.

"Shit I really need to clean this place up!" I said.

I got up and made it to my closet without tripping on anything else. I got out a pair of Kaki pants and a simple skin tight blue t-shirt. I was going to work so no need to dress up.

I went to the bathroom and turned on the shower. I quickly got undressed then stepped into the hot shower.

After my 20 minute shower I fixed my hair and make up.

"Hmm what for breakfast" I said.

I pondered through my kitchen cabinets and decided to just have cereal.

Grrr no more captain crunch! Ah well at least I still have cookie crisp

I got a bowl out and a spoon and some milk. I poured the cereal into the bowl then the milk. I took my cereal to the table and ate it.

_Who ha who ha  
_

_Nanananananana.....Nanananana...  
_

_have you ever been in love?  
_

_he's my best friend, best of all best friends,  
_

_do you have a best friend too? It tickles in my tummy  
_

_he's so yummy yummy, hey, you should get a best friend too. _

"hmm I wonder what Ino wants?"

**Hey pig **

_Hey forehead just calling to tell u that u should come to the club tonight_

**Why?**

_Cause I just want to hang out with my best friend_

**Seriously Ino **

_Grr fine I just wanna get you out dating again I mean its been like 2 years since u had a real boyfriend._

**Didn't I tell you this already I don't need a guy to make me happy **

_Well I think u do so your coming to the club tonight and your gonna get a boyfriend don't make me come drag u out of your house!!!!!!!_

**What if I decide to leave the country**

_Well I'll hunt u down and force u to the club_

**Ino-pig have you taken your medication yet**

_SHUT UP!!!!!!!!!! Your coming to the club and that's final!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_

**Ugg fine I got to go see ya **

_Bye_

I hung up my phone

"Ino is so annoying I don't need a boyfriend" I said to myself.

**Time skip to that night**

Ino had dragged me to the club as promised she forced me to wear a short white mini skirt and a tight blue halter top.

"so sak what about that guy over there" Ino pointed to a guy with short brown.

" Ino ew he's ugly and I told you I don't want a guy" I said.

I decided to sneak away when ino was looking for guys that looked single. I headed for the bar I really needed a martini

"one martini please" I said

"coming right up" the bartender said.

I looked around to check to see if ino was coming.

"you hiding too" a man next to me said.

"yeah my friend wants me to get a boyfriend even though I don't need one" I said.

"Yeah my dope of a friend wants me to get a girlfriend" the man said.

"That's nice to say about your friend" I said sarcastically

" Hn you haven't seen him yet" the man said.

" oh yeah my friend is so annoying she drives me crazy" I said

" yeah so what's you name? " The man asked.

"Sakura Haruno, You?" I asked.

" Sasuke Uchiha" he said.

" Nice to meet you" I said

" Yeah so hey you wanna ditch this place? " Sasuke asked.

" Ditch this place?" I asked.

"yeah this place is to crowded for me" he said.

"Yeah I don't want ino bugging me" I said

"SAKURA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" I heard ino yelling.

"great I have to go sorry" I said.

"Hn its ok hey I'll call you here put your number in" sasuke said as he tossed his phone to me.

" yeah here" I said as I gave him my phone.

I put my cell number into his cell phone and gave it back to him.

Then Sasuke took a picture of me with his phone after he gave me back my phone.

I did took a picture of him too with my phone.

" so I'll talk to you later" I said.

"yeah see ya" he said.

"sakura were have you been?" Ino came up to me and asked.

" just getting a martini" I said as I picked up my forgotten Martini.

"oh well kiba wants me home so I better go see You" ino said.

" yeah I going to leave also see you" I said.

I left the club and headed home. Once I was home I went to the bathroom and stripped of my clothes.

I turned on the shower and took a shower. After the shower I dried my hair and got into my turtle pajamas.

I decided to get into my bed and read Breaking Dawn.

**2 hours later **

_A kid came up to me now just the other day  
_

_And asked me if I'd thought about what I would say  
_

_If everything came crashing down on top of me  
_

_How would I stay pure?_

Will you represent

_Who you stand for  
_

_Will they shame you  
_

_Will they blame you_

It's funny how the words of a child can be

_Simple, though the thought there is so meaningful  
_

_It makes me wonder what I would say to me  
_

_Through the eyes of another_

"Oh sasuke actually decided to call me" I said to my self as I picked up the phone.

**Hello **

_Hey _

**What's up **

_Talking to you _

**Very logical sasuke **

_Yeah well hey do you wanna go out tomorrow night_

**Like a date?**

_Well you could say that or just two people who just met hanging out_

**Hmm I guess what time?**

_I'll pick you up at seven _

**Ok well I got to go to bed see you tomorrow**

_Bye _

I hung up the phone and went to bed

* * *

**Please Review!!!!!!!!**


End file.
